


Hometown

by jemilyology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyology/pseuds/jemilyology
Summary: The case occours in your hometown, and you end up bumping into your family.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Hometown

Working in the BAU, cases often hit hard for the team. Cases with kids usually hit harder for JJ and Hotch when children are involved. But none of them ever really hit too hard for you. Except for this one.

The case was located in your hometown, your homophobic hometown to be exact. You and Emily had been dating for nearly 2 years at this point. You were her whole world, and she was yours.

On the case it involved you bumping into your family who was also homophobic, and you had to end up having to coming out to them when they saw the engagement ring on your finger. Being unsupportive would be an understatement.

They were furious, and you nearly ended up in tears. But you had to put your problems aside and catch the unsub and save the victim. And that’s what you did. You put all of your energy and power into it, and saved the victim.

She unsub was caught in the midst of a shoot out. Bullet straight through the brain. Dead on the spot.

So the case finished, and you headed home. Emily drove to your shared apartment as you just stared out the window taking in what had happened in the last few days.

Emily reached over and gently grabbed your  
hand and started rubbing gentle circles on  
your knuckles in hopes of calming your  
anxieties.

You walked into the apartment hands still intertwined. You were exhausted from over working yourself.

She saw the sadness in your eyes, when your parents said they hated you. They hated you for loving a woman… For loving Emily.

And that broke you. It broke you and you had no clue why. Was it because they were your family? Even though you were never close to them you had no clue why it was affecting you so much.

Emily saw it in you eyes, she knew you were overthinking what they said. She gently grabbed your forearm and lead you over to the couch. She laid down and pulled you on top of her. You immediately sunk into her embrace.

One of her arms wrapped around your waist, as the other stroked your hair. You cried into her shoulder. And she reassured you that everything was okay, and whispered sweet things into your ear as you started to calm down.

She placed a sweet kiss to your forehead as you slowly drifted off to sleep. And you felt better knowing your love was with you right now. What your family said, doesn’t mean anything. It’s who you love. And you love Emily Prentiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please give me feedback and follow my Tumblr @ssaemxlyprentxss


End file.
